


A Discovery

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2998283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos finds out that Cecil is asexual and he actually might be ace too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discovery

It's been a month or so now. Carlos hasnt really been keeping track. In fact, he doesnt really know when Cecil became his "official" boyfriend. Carlos really likes Cecil but their schedules are pretty hectic so they have only been on a handful of real dates. But Carlos wouldnt really call this one a date. Its just.... Nice. Cecil is sitting on the couch in Carlos's apartment with his head on Carlos's shoulder. They are watching some Western that is apparently Cecil's favorite but Carlos is only paying attention to Cecil's steady breathing next to him. 

They hadnt spoken in 2 hours when Cecil sighes and says "You know, Carlos. I think you're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Carlos immediately sits up and turns to face Cecil. They've only been dating for a month. Its been going pretty well but Cecil's comment was a big deal and he said it so casually too. In Carlos's experience, much more usually happens in his relationships before anyone says something even vaguely similar to that. Carlos hasnt had many relationships and they usually end after a month or two. Carlos would go on a date or two, somehow find himself in their bedroom roughly 2 weeks into the relationship, see them casually throughout the week, sleep together on weekends and repeat until Carlos broke it off after a month or so. It was always the bedroom part that ruined it. Carlos would agree just to make them happy but he could never keep that up for long. It was all anyone ever seemed to want from him. 

Cecil, on the other hand, had never made any motion to even suggest a bedroom activity. Carlos was perfectly fine with that and he certainly wasnt about to suggest it himself. Watching movies together and taking walks down by the Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area were all that he needed. but... Everyone eventually asks for sex. How.... 

"How could you think that if we havent even had sex yet?" Carlos accidentally muttered his thought aloud.

Cecil heard him and stood up suddenly. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. 

"What!? What did you say?????" Cecil's tattoos were glowing now and his tenticles were coming alive. 

"Woah, Cecil no its not a bad---" but Cecil had already grabbed his coat and stormed out before Carlos could gather his thoughts, let alone explain himself. Carlos didnt know what he did wrong. Sex usually comes before the actual love in relationships, right? So it would made logical sense that Cecil should love him AFTER the sex... Not before... Carlos was astounded at Cecil's beautiful and unexpected love for him and then horrified that he had somehow ruined it. 

The next day he tried calling Cecil 25 times. No response. He tried going to the station but every time he tried to open the door, snakes would rush down the hallway at him and fire would ripple across the walls. So Cecil didnt want to talk right now. Fine. Carlos understood and wanted to respect that Cecil needed some time to cool off. 

After a few days, Carlos started calling Cecil and coming to the station again. He did this for 7 days but it was clear that whatever Carlos had done made Cecil drop him like a hot bloodstone. Carlos didnt even know if they were still dating. So he did the only other thing he could think of. He called Dana. 

\--------

They met at the Moonlight Diner. Apperently Cecil didnt tell Dana what had happened. He just said that Carlos and him were no longer dating and asked to please not bring him up anymore. So Carlos explained what had happened that night in his apartment. As he told the story, Dana's face fell. Finally, she spoke. 

"Oh. I see why Cecil shut you out. He does that a lot actually. You see, Cecil is asexual so whenever---"

Carlos cut her off. "Whats asexual?" 

"Um. Well that means that he doesnt feel sexual attraction. He doesnt like sex and thats kind of a deal breaker for him. He has been in a few relationships before with partners who do want sex and they always end in them cheating. Cecil couldnt give them what they wanted so... They left him. He has learned that its easier to give someone up at the start instead of to get 6 months in and have them betray you."

"Wow. Geez. I had no idea. I only said what I said to him because... Well. In my experience everyone always needs sex in order to have a great relationship. I was just suprised that Cecil didnt. And I am totally ok with that. Sex isnt really..." Carlos looked down shyly and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. "I dont know. Its just kind of boring."

Dana looked at him curiously. "Carlos, do you think that maybe... You are asexual too?"

"Oh. Um. I... I dont know. I have never really.... Uh..." Carlos stuttered as he tried to comprehend this new idea of sexuality. 

"Alright well if you really are ok with dating Cecil knowing that sex isnt an option, then you should go talk to him. He has been trying his hardest to shut you out of his life and forget about you but... He really likes you. A lot, Carlos." As Dana looked at him, it was like she could see right through him. Of course he likes Cecil. He has never liked anyone more in his life. 

Carlos said in a small voice that sounded more like a child than a 30 some year old , "Help me fix this, Dana."

\--------

The next day, Dana met Carlos outside the station. 

"Here," she said. "Put this on." She handed him a hooded cloak like the one the figures in the Dog Park wear. 

"Its ok. Its not a real hooded figure cloak. Its just a costume. It wont hurt you. But it WILL sheild you from being detected by Cecil once you get into the station."

Carlos hoped that Dana's plan would work. He took a deep breath and walked into the station. No snakes. No fire. He put up the hood so that no one could see his face. After Cecil said "Good night, Night Vale. Good Night." in that silvery voice Carlos loved so dearly, he slipped into the recording studio and took off his hood. Behind him, Dana quickly locked the door and gave him the thumbs up from the other side of the glass. There was a slight possibility that Cecil would unleash his tenticles again but Dana assured him that Cecil wouldnt hurt him. 

"Hey Dana, is there---" Cecil turned around in his chair but stopped short when he saw that it was Carlos and not Dana. 

"What are you doing here." he growled as tears formed in his eyes. 

"Cecil. Just listen to me." Carlos reached out his hands and took a step forward. Cecil hissed and took a step back.

"I know what I did wrong now. Dana explained it to me. She told me that you're asexual. And I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry." Now tears were in HIS eyes too. "From my past experiences, I just assumed that you would want sex. I was suprised when you said that you liked me THAT much when we hadnt even had sex yet. But Cecil," Carlos tried to take another step forward but this time Cecil's eyes glowed red when he hissed so Carlos decided it was safer to stay where he was.

"I love you. I love you, Cecil. I dont want sex. I dont even like it. Ever since Dana talked to me," his hand automatically started running through his hair in that nervous manner of his. "I did a little research into the subject. I guess... I mean... I think I might be asexual too. I have never heard of it before but it kind of makes sense for me. It feels... Good."

"W-w-what are you saying?" Cecil's voice was unsteady. No silky, smooth voice like on the radio. Carlos had never head Cecil sound so... Vunerable. 

"What I'm saying is that I love you. I need you. I love watching movies with you and eating pizza at Ricos and bowling and, and, I really. Really. Really.... Really want to be your boyfriend." 

At this point, Cecil had backed up against the wall and now slumped to the floor. His hand was muffling his crying and the tears had become a waterfall. Despite the current emotions in the room, Carlos couldnt help but to think how beautiful he looked. Carlos ran over to him and  
held him. He held his Cecil and stroked his beautiful, vibrant hair and whispered "I love you" into his ear softly. They rocked back and forth for a while, Cecil crying and Carlos comforting him. The crying finally subsided but Cecil stayed curled up in Carlos's arms. 

"No one has ever..." Cecil's voice was soft, almost inaudible. "No one has ever accepted me for being like this and still loved me. Everyone always leaves. I've never been enough for them." His voice cracked and the tears started trickling down his cheek again. 

"Shhh, shhhh, Cecil. You are enough. You are so much more than I could have ever hoped for in my wildest dreams. You are perfect the way you are. You are perfect." 

And with that, Cecil turned to him, cupped Carlos's face in his hands and kissed him. Slowly but with so much emotion that it took Carlos's breath away. There was no hot passion, no sloppy tongue, no wandering hands. Just Cecil's lips pressed against his. And it was wondeful.


End file.
